In the prior art, there exists many Inflatable Structures. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,165, which discloses an inflatable air-supported structure, having a door which may be made out of wood, fiberglass, or other rigid or semi-rigid material. Other examples which can be found are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,024; 3,335,529; 3,769,763; 3,903,659; 4,103,369; 4,164,829; 4,974,829; French patent publication No. 2,101,367; and Soviet patent publication No. 667,649. Of the above, those references purporting to teach the use of an inflatable structure for amusement purposes are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,369; 4,164,829; and French patent publication No. 2,101,367.
Applicant's prior patents namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,797 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,185 include a single entrance. Applicant has found that the single entrance does not maintain the pressure in the inflatable enclosure adequately when a plurality of people enter the enclosure. Also, Applicant has found that some children are slower in entering the enclosure, and keep the doors open for an extended period of time which causes partial deflation of the inflatable enclosure.
Nowhere within the prior art, is there shown, as far as applicant is aware, an inflatable structure which has means to prevent substantial deflation of the inflatable enclosure when a person enters and/or exits it. By preventing substantial deflation of the enclosure when a person enters and/or exits the enclosure, the enclosure remains substantially inflated thus maintaining a comfort level for those entering the inflatable enclosure and those watching, for example, parents watching children when entering the enclosure.